


Prisoner

by fgrave



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BAMF Benji, Benji's and Lane's backstory is deep, Ethan is so confused, M/M, Post-Prison, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgrave/pseuds/fgrave
Summary: When the Syndicate kidnaps Ethan, Ilsa fails to help him escape. After an unsuccessful interrogation, Hunt is left in a dungeon, where he meets another prisoner, who, as it turns out, spent nineteen years in Lane's custody.
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt, Benji Dunn/Solomon Lane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of crossover with another Simon's movie "Inheritance". This film sucks, but I like the concept.

Итан не знал, что пришло раньше: осознание, что он оказался в плену у опаснейшей преступной группировки, с какой ОМН только приходилось сталкиваться, или тянущая, притупленная из-за неизвестного состава боль во всём теле. От холодного каменного пола тянуло сыростью и горькой древней плесенью, которой не нужно было попасть ему в полуоткрытый после сна рот, чтобы он почувствовал неприятный земляной привкус и сморщился. Небольшой камешек на полу больно впивался в щёку.

Итан внутренне напрягся, сбрасывая с себя остаточную пелену вызванного лекарством сна и прислушался, однако кроме собственного слегка сипящего — сон на холодном полу уже давал о себе знать — дыхания и мерного звонкого перестука капель в конце коридора он ничего не слышал. Вода капала вдалеке, и при обычных обстоятельствах была бы совершенно незаметна, но в пугающе глубокой тишине каждая капля будто раскалённым металлом била прямо по больной голове Итана.

Открыв глаза, он не сразу заметил разницу — темнота перед глазами была непроглядная. На секунду Итан позволил морозящей кожу мысли проникнуть в голову и подумал, что Костоправ своими пытками ослепил его, но спустя полминуты настойчивого вглядывания в темноту он, наконец, с облегчением заметил более тёмные на фоне общей черноты очертания железных прутьев в метре от себя. Один из худших исходов был с радостью отметён — зрение ещё при нём.

На пробу Итан повёл руками и на пару секунд зажмурился, стараясь не зашипеть от боли в животе и торсе. Костоправ поработал на славу, оправдав своё имя целиком и полностью — вправил ему кости так, что Итан чувствовал едва ли не каждую, особенно в области грудной клетки. Прислушавшись к себе, он убедился, что рёбра не были сломаны, но сон на каменном полу на пользу ушибам не пошёл. Ещё и руки были скованы наручниками.

Металлическая цепочка между надетыми на запястья обручами наручников звякнула о пол, и Итан замер, вновь прислушиваясь. Он не хотел рисковать, привлекая к себе внимание любым шумом, пускай на самом деле наручники и не были такими громкими, как ему показалось в этой тишине, а поблизости точно никого не было.

— Я знаю, ты проснулся, — хриплый, едва слышимый насмешливый голос с отчётливым британским акцентом, в который говорящий по ощущениям Итана вкладывал едва ли не все свои силы, прозвучал из-за видимых очертаний решётки и вынудил Ханта настороженно дёрнуться. Следом за этим прозвучал то ли смешок, то ли кашель — от хрипоты Итан не сумел распознать — и звон цепи, — Тут никого кроме нас.

Решив, что отвечать непонятно кому, кто находился по ту сторону клетки, нецелесообразно, Итан упрямо поджал губы и сумел принять сидячее положение. Ориентироваться в пространстве стало чуть проще, а глаза начали привыкать к темноте, и теперь он с трудом, но мог разглядеть стены по бокам и позади себя. Впереди была решётчатая дверь его камеры, а за ней, как Хант понял, приблизившись к единственному выходу, неширокий коридор и ещё одна решётка, такая же, как у него.

Голос доносился оттуда.

— Осмотрелся? — фигура в соседней камере заметно качнулась вбок и поднялась на ноги под лязгающий звон. Лица Итан не разглядел бы при всём желании, однако факт того, что некто был в схожем с ним положении, отчасти располагал. Или, возможно, это был подставной актёр его похитителей, и таким образом они хотели обманом выведать то, что не смогли пытками — знать наверняка Итан не мог. — Это не люкс, я знаю, но тоже неплохо, если привыкнуть к запаху. Я вот привык.

— Кто ты? — впервые с момента пробуждения подал голос Итан, закашлявшись в самом начале. Он не помнил, когда пил в последний раз, а во рту пересохло.

Человек в соседней камере разочарованно вздохнул.

— И это первое, что ты спрашиваешь? Не «где я?», не «как можно отсюда выбраться?», а кто я такой? Агентов спецслужб теперь ничему не учат? — Итан практически слышал, как его собеседник закатил глаза, но ответить не смог — от сухости горло окончательно отказало. — Посмотри на тумбе. Они должны были оставить воду.

Итан снова осмотрелся, заметив в углу клетки впаянный в решётку металлический ящик, о котором, видимо, говорил незнакомец. На нём стояла едва заметная деревянная плошка с водой, которую Хант чудом не свернул на пол, когда подполз ближе — руки ещё не слушались, а наручники помешали обхватить посуду с первого раза. Откинувшись на так называемую тумбу, Итан в пару больших глотков осушил половину тары и облегчённо вздохнул. Если бы он знал, когда сможет получить воду в следующий раз, то выпил бы всё, а так разумнее было оставить остальное на потом.

— Просто пытаюсь быть вежливым, — усмехнулся Хант, наконец ответив, и его собеседник отозвался таким же смешком.

— Тогда ты забыл сказать «привет».

Держась за бок, Итан с кряхтением поднялся на ноги и упёрся плечом в ближайшую стену. Голова шла кругом, но он чувствовал, что в скором времени это должно пройти.

— Ну, тогда привет, кто бы ты ни был, — пробормотал Хант чуть тише от боли, однако услышали его хорошо.

— И тебе привет, неудачник, — хмыкнул его собеседник, на что Итан едва не возмутился вслух, но не успел. — Без обид. В таких обстоятельствах иначе тебя и не назвать.

— Может, ты уже скажешь, кто ты? — Итан нахмурился и вгляделся в темноту. Кроме расплывчатой фигуры он так ничего и не увидел — это был предел для его глаз.

— Я пленник — также, как и ты. Сказал бы, что мы в одной лодке, но что-то мне подсказывает, что скоро ты сбежишь.

— Откуда такая уверенность? — заинтересованно вскинул брови Итан и резко замер, прислушиваясь к сторонним звукам: за дверью в самом конце коридора послышались шаги.

— Оттуда, что я собираюсь помочь тебе, — человек из соседней камеры тоже услышал агентов Синдиката и быстро вернулся к своему месту, где сидел до пробуждения Итана. Его речь стала настолько быстрой, что Итан с трудом его понял — особенно за невесть откуда взявшимся шорохом бумаги. — Они всё ещё думают, что ты недееспособен, но раз ты можешь стоять, то справишься.

Этот оптимизм и вера в него едва не вызвала у Ханта нервную усмешку, но чувство приближающейся опасности вместе с шансом сбежать ввели его в боевой режим, отбросив лишние эмоции на задний план. Итан услышал шаркающий звук из соседней камеры: второй пленник провёл ладонью по пыльному полу в сторону камеры Итана.

— Хватай скорее и снимай наручники, я знаю ты можешь это, — шикнул ему незнакомец, а Итан спешно зашарил рукой по полу рядом с решёткой. Как он понял, через щель между дверью клетки и полом ему кинули скрепку. Пока Итан спешно расстёгивал наручники, он вслушивался в указания соседа. — Притворись, что ты задыхаешься. Когда зайдет охранник, он проверит твоё состояние, не зная, что наручники ты снял. Выруби его, найди ключ или сохрани скрепку, после чего беги налево от своей камеры, там будет выход в канализацию. Дальше разберёшься.

— Погоди, а как же-

Грохот открывающейся двери в подземелье прервал вопрос Итана. Он напрягся, спешно смочив лицо и торс остатками воды, чтобы сделать видимость лихорадки, и тихо лёг обратно на пол. Руки с расстёгнутыми наручниками он положил перед собой так, чтобы в нужный момент легко отбросить их в сторону, а скрепку воткнул в резинку дешёвых пижамных штанов. Его похитители не заморачивались с одеждой, оно и видно.

Включенный в коридоре свет и сквозь закрытые веки заставил Итана сморщиться, даже не пришлось притворяться и отыгрывать болезненное состояние. Он был уверен, что на свету блестел от «пота», а болезненная гримаса на лице только усилила эффект. Когда шаги приблизились, Итан захрипел для убедительности.

Шаги затихли в метре от его лица. Их разделяла только дверь клетки, которая вскоре оказалась открыта вместе с неуверенным «какого-» охранника. Что именно «какого» Итан так и не узнал, прервав агента Синдиката резким выпадом и хваткой за шею, стоило тому наклониться для проверки температуры пленного. Пришлось открыть глаза, и свет в помещении на несколько секунд лишил Итана зрения, однако даже так он сумел повалить охранника на землю и со всей силы приложить головой о каменный пол. Тот обмяк, и Итан, оттолкнув бессознательное тело, похлопал его по карманам. Другого ключа у него не оказалось, но зато за его поясом Итан нашёл Беретту. Отсутствие паники в конце коридора дало ему наконец перевести дух и выглянуть из своей камеры.

Дверь в другие помещения Синдиката была закрыта — непредусмотрительно со стороны охранников, не знавших, на что способен Итан Хант. Впрочем, оставаясь в наручниках, он не смог бы вырубить агента, не подняв шума, и тогда его побег закончился бы даже не начавшись.

Глянув в камеру напротив, Итан не сразу понял, что у сидящего в ней человека есть лицо. Длинные полуседые сальные пряди, в отблеске которых отслеживалось некогда присущее волосам золото, полностью закрывали лицо — только в небольшой щели между прядями проглядывался внимательный тёмный глаз, смотревший прямо на Итана. Хант тряхнул головой, оглянулся сперва на охранника позади, а после на дверь в канализацию, и спустя две секунды раздумий направился не налево, как было сказано, а к решётке.

— Что ты делаешь? Убирайся отсюда, времени мало! — снова зашипел на него пленник, но Итан молча вскрыл дверь скрепкой, поднял взгляд на незнакомца — и увидел цепь, идущую от потолка к стальному ошейнику на его шее. У замка на ошейнике не было скважины, а только панель для ввода пароля. — И что ты будешь делать теперь, умник?

За звуком бешено бьющегося сердца Итан едва не упустил приглушённые голоса в другом конце коридора и быстро принял решение, направив пистолет на шею пленного. Единственный видимый глаз расширился в страхе, но незнакомец не шелохнулся, позволив Итану выстрелить прямо в замок. Сломанный, он упал на пол, позволив пленному спешно снять ошейник и болезненно схватиться за звенящее ухо, пока Итан держал его за вторую руку и тащил в сторону выхода в канализацию. Звук выстрела привлёк внимание людей снаружи, и те ворвались в коридор, начав обстрел пленных.

— Возьми их на себя! — рявкнул незнакомец, дабы Хант услышал его сквозь грохот выстрелов, и взял у него скрепку. Пока Итан отстреливался, он вскрыл старую проржавевшую дверь и вместе с Хантом побежал дальше. Оба агента Синдиката упали замертво, но подкрепление уже спешило в подземелья, поэтому Итан не попытался взять ещё оружие.

Уже бывший пленник молча следовал за Итаном по лабиринту канализации — они бежали без остановки, пока единственным, что они слышали, не стал звук их босых ног по мокрому камню. Они спаслись.

***

Гудки в телефонной трубке эхом отражались в голове Итана, вмиг опустевшей после разговора с Брандтом. ОМН больше не было, в существование Синдиката, с которым Итан столкнулся лично и едва выжил, никто не верил, и он остался один.

Или не совсем.

Повесив трубку и дрожащей рукой укутавшись в украденный пиджак, Итан вышел из телефонной будки. Они убежали достаточно далеко от того места, где их удерживал Синдикат, чтобы Итан мог позвонить в штаб, а его невольный попутчик — прижаться к кирпичной стене ближайшего здания и смотреть по сторонам со скорбно заломленными бровями. Волосы больше не скрывали его лица, и у Итана на мгновение сжался живот от вида практически всеобъемлющего восторга на болезненно худом морщинистом лице.

Этот мужчина выглядел как ребёнок, получивший на Рождество самый желанный подарок, и что-то подсказало Ханту, что блеск в его глазах не был связан с резкой сменой темноты на пускай и тусклое, но всё-таки освещение улиц Лондона. Проезжающие мимо редкие машины и сменяющиеся изображения на билбордах он сопровождал внимательным цепким взглядом, словно боящимся упустить хоть что-то.

— Поддержки… можно не ждать. Мы теперь сами по себе, — как бы Итан ни хотел отрывать незнакомца от разглядывания довольно заурядной лондонской улочки, им нужно было двигаться дальше. Пытаясь вспомнить адреса всех убежищ Лондона, в одном из которых они смогут окончательно почувствовать себя в безопасности — как минимум на ближайшие сутки — Итан подошёл ближе и взял мужчину за плечо. Под похожим на балахон старым спортивным костюмом незнакомца его тонкая рука казалась обтянутой кожей костью, отчего Хант едва не дёрнул ладонь обратно.

— Тут всё так изменилось, — проговорил незнакомец в ответ, словно не услышав слов Итана. — Стало ещё ярче и шумнее. Красиво.

Попытавшись сморгнуть влажный блеск глаз и поджав губы, чтобы подавить улыбку, он обернулся к Итану и виновато дёрнул плечом.

— Извини, я просто… мне- мне просто не верится, что это правда. Я тебя слушаю.

Итан сглотнул, стараясь не думать о том, что на него самого незнакомец смотрел едва ли не с тем же восхищением, что и на улицу минуту назад. Пальцы на краях пиджака побелели от напряжения.

— Сейчас нам нужно добраться до безопасного дома, со всем остальным мы разберёмся уже на месте. Надо только… — неуверенно оглянувшись, Итан с неутешением понял, что понятия не имеет об их местонахождении. Несколько адресов он помнил, однако чтобы выбрать ближайший, нужно было знать, где они на данный момент. Знанием лондонских улиц Итан не отличался.

— Ладно, план мне ясен. Куда двигаем? — привлёк к себе внимание незнакомец, оторвав Ханта от разглядывания вывески с названием улицы, которое ни о чём ему не говорило.

— Есть несколько адресов. Ты знаешь Лондон? — с надеждой спросил Итан, хотя британский акцент ещё не значил, что этот мужчина знал город.

— Я прожил здесь почти пятьдесят лет. Разумеется, я его знаю, — ответил он Итану неожиданно мрачно, но уже через мгновение снова заулыбался и начал раскачиваться с пятки на носок, держа руки в карманах. — Если, конечно, за двадцать лет тут всё не перелопатили. Давай свои варианты.

— Что ж, — Хант потёр ноющий бок. — Сейнт Энн Клоуз, прямо напротив церкви-

— Нет, далеко, — перебил его мужчина, продолжая покачиваться. — Ещё.

— Бернаби-стрит, около-

— Паб там что надо, но это вообще другой конец города. Вспомни что-нибудь восточнее и южнее Темзы.

— Как я должен вспомнить то, чего не знаю? — раздражённо отозвался Итан, когда его перебили во второй раз, на что получил только закатанные глаза и приглушённое «американцы», словно это всё объясняло. Крошечная часть Итана почувствовала себя уязвленной, но он продолжил вспоминать адреса. — Торнвилл-стрит?

— Ну вот, а говорил не знаешь! — довольно хлопнув в ладоши, мужчина огляделся и указал в конец улицы, пока Итан осмысливал резкую смену пренебрежительного «американцы» на восторг и нотки гордости в чужом голосе. Ханту начинало казаться, что над ним издеваются. — Нам туда.

Оставалось только последовать за его внезапным путеводителем.

— Ты так хорошо знаешь город? — поинтересовался Итан спустя двадцать минут молчаливой ходьбы. За это время они успели выйти с узких ночных улиц к железнодорожным путям, дабы не привлекать своим побитым видом внимание редких прохожих.

Незнакомец вглядывался в дома и вывески поблизости, слушал гудение проводов над железной дорогой и шелест травы под их ногами. Когда Итан задал ему вопрос, он не обернулся, но кивнул с улыбкой.

— Скажем так… Я хорошо знаю места, где отрывался в молодости. Так ведь ещё принято говорить? «Отрываться»? — внезапно спросил он, и Итана этот вопрос завёл в тупик. Чем больше Хант смотрел на этого странного мужчину, тем больше он казался ему пришельцем из другого времени, не критично, но выбивающимся из общего тона.

— Да вроде бы говорят, — Итан уставился в противоположную от собеседника сторону, найдя вывеску о скупке лома неожиданно интересной. Вопрос вертелся на языке, причиняя едва ли не физический дискомфорт своей невысказанностью, и спустя ещё пару минут, когда они вновь вышли на уже нужную им улицу, заглянул мужчине в лицо. — Сколько ты провёл там?

Всего на секунду тот остановился, запнувшись на месте, и без привычной восторженной улыбки обернулся на Итана. Его последующие слова, видимо, должны были прозвучать равнодушно и беспечно, но, вглядываясь в оказавшиеся серо-голубыми глаза, Итан слышал, как его голос предательски дрогнул.

— В феврале было девятнадцать лет.

— Мне… — начал было Итан, однако мужчина напротив приподнял руку, останавливая его, и качнул головой. В холодном свете уличных фонарей его волосы казались совсем выцветшими.

— Не надо. Ты не знаешь меня, чтобы разбрасываться сожалениями, — незнакомец дёрнул уголками губ. — Тебе не нужно быть со мной вежливым.

Часть Ханта была согласна с ним: Итану действительно было известно ровным счётом ничего о его вынужденном попутчике, в том числе и обстоятельства его плена были для него загадкой. Однако как бы то ни было, не проникнуться сочувствием он тоже не мог — девятнадцать лет это слишком долго.

«Я прожил здесь почти пятьдесят лет», — воспоминание об их разговоре у телефонной будки настойчиво всплыло у него в голове, и Итан поёжился, сунув руки в карманы. Получается, если незнакомец не врал, в темницах Синдиката он провёл почти полжизни.

Последние десять минут до безопасного дома они шли молча.

***

Убежище на Торнвилл-стрит встретило их запахом пыли и перегоревшей в коридоре лампочкой, что хлопнула им в своеобразном приветствии и потухла, так и не успев зажечься. Итан недовольство качнул головой и включил свет в гостиной, вместе с которым, определив его биометрические данные, из стены выдвинулся стенд с компьютерами. Стоявший позади мужчина одобрительно присвистнул.

— При мне всё было куда скуднее, — он прошёл вперёд, с интересом осматривая технику, а Итан тем временем заглянул в другие комнаты. Из гостиной были слышны приглушённые восторженные комментарии, сути которых Хант не всегда понимал — выражался его попутчик так, что его техническое образование стало моментально понятно. Картинка в голове Итана медленно, но верно начинала складываться.

Помимо гостиной в их безопасном доме была небольшая кухня с пустым холодильником и смежная с туалетом ванная. Комнатка, в которую с трудом помещалась одна только односпальная кровать, скорее всего могла считаться спальней, но Итан назвал бы это адаптированным под сон шкафом или кладовкой — настолько там было тесно. Впрочем, ноги выпрямить можно, а на остальное грех жаловаться.

В гостиной помимо появившихся компьютеров стоял небольшой диван, стол и кресло у единственного в комнате окна. На подоконнике, вооружившись ноутбуком, сидел бывший пленный, и со своего ракурса Итан мог видеть, что он вовсю что-то ищет в поисковике.

— Я надеюсь, ты не против моей самодеятельности. Соломон давал мне технику только под бдительным присмотром, и даже с компьютером в руках я был отрезан от мира, хотя технический прогресс, о-о-о, он скакнул далеко вперёд. Хотел бы я иметь возможность сдедить за этим, но увы, — быстро бормотал незнакомец, клацая кнопками клавиатуры. Итан подошёл ближе и с напряжением заглянул ему через плечо, готовясь отобрать ноутбук, но, увидев вбитое в поисковую строку Google «Тоска Пучинни», позволил себе расслабиться. Когда из динамиков послышалась оркестровая музыка, Итан удивлённо усмехнулся и отошёл в сторону, чтобы взять лист бумаги и карандаш из ящика.

Вспомнить лицо своего похитителя оказалось ещё проще, чем Итан поначалу думал — острые черты этого мужчины в очках складывались на бумаге в цельный образ, который в скором времени смазался бы в его памяти. Итану было нужно запечатлеть его сразу, пока воспоминания были ещё свежими и немного болезненными.

— Кто такой Соломон? — решил спросить он чуть позже, когда закончил набросок и отложил карандаш. Спокойная и нежная музыка на фоне не соответствовала общему настроению, но незнакомца это не тревожило: он, покачиваясь в такт оркестру, разглядывал улицу за окном. От вопроса Итана же он вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность, и повернулся с лёгкой тревогой в глазах. Волосы снова падали ему на лицо.

— Это- да вот же он. Классный рисунок, кстати, — спрыгнув с подоконника и отставив ноутбук на стол, мужчина перевернул набросок к себе. — Или это нужно называть фотороботом? Я в этом не разбираюсь. Вот мой троюродный кузен-полицейский-

— Стой, тише! — воскликнул Итан в спешке, потеряв нить разговора. Мужчина послушно замолчал, а Хант для уверенности ткнул пальцем в лист с рисунком. — Ты хочешь сказать, что знаешь его? Расскажи мне всё, что тебе известно.

— Ещё бы я его не знал, — как-то неутешительно хмыкнул бывший пленный, после чего повёл плечами и собрался. — Его зовут Соломон Лейн. Лидер группировки под названием «Синдикат», собравшей по всему миру отребье всех мастей. Изгоев, как они себя называют.

— Какого рода изгоев? — тем временем Итан притянул к себе ноутбук и принялся печатать всё, что слышал. Оркестровая музыка так и продолжила играть, но погрузившийся в дело Итан этого даже не замечал — в отличие от своего собеседника, что сел напротив и постукивал пальцами по столу в такт.

— Ненужных агентов, от которых отказалось их руководство. ЦРУ, МИ6, ГУВБ, БНД, ФСБ — вообще отовсюду. Списанный материал, который Соломон подобрал с улицы и взял к себе под крылышко.

Итан оторвал взгляд от экрана и заметил, как лицо незнакомца неприязненно дёрнулось. Ему явно было тяжело говорить об этом.

— А как ты туда попал? — спросил Итан осторожно, но настойчиво — как начальство обычно в вежливой форме требовало от него что-либо. — Почему он держал тебя в живых так долго?

— Потому что я… — он запнулся и закусил губу на мгновение, — я был ему нужен. Ну, он не говорил этого вслух, естественно, но постоянно требовал от меня заниматься взломом и кибератаками. Судя по всему, за двадцать лет технического аналитика лучше меня он так и не нашёл. Это моя специализация, если что — технический аналитик. Была. В этом контексте меня скорее можно назвать просто хакером.

— Как твое имя?

Мысленно Итан хотел хлопнуть себя по лбу, прав был его попутчик, подшучивая над его способностями спецагента. По-хорошему, этот вопрос стоило задать ещё в самом начале, когда они ещё были в плену или только выбрались, но тогда это не выглядело чем-то необходимым для его главной задачи — выяснить как можно больше о Синдикате. Теперь же, зная о причастности этого мужчины к преступной деятельности Синдиката (пускай и совершенной по принуждению), его имя могло оказаться полезным.

Да и в конце концов, это была банальнейшая вежливость.

— Зависит от того, зачем оно тебе, — сказал бывший пленник с различимой дерзостью в голосе. Итан опешил, вновь переключив внимание с монитора на чужое лицо. — Чтобы знать, как ко мне обращаться, или для поиска информации обо мне, мистер шпион?

Под ставшим неожиданно тяжёлым взглядом Ханту стало не по себе, но он лишь сжал челюсти и дёрнул плечом, как бы говоря «что это ещё за вопрос такой».

— Чтобы знать, как к тебе обращаться, — ответил он уверенно, пытаясь выглядеть доверительно. Спустя пару секунд переглядывания, незнакомец кивнул.

— Можешь звать меня Джон. Джон Доу.

— Ты… — Итан разочарованно нахмурился, — соврал.

— Как и ты, — бросил незнакомец беспечно, пожав плечами и зубасто улыбнувшись. Когда Хант открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, чужая рука вновь взметнулась вверх, прерывая его не начавшиеся оправдания. — И сейчас ты снова собирался это сделать, мистер шпионская задница.

Поняв, что пытаться обмануть его смысла нет, Итан принял своё поражение и примирительно приподнял руки.

— Ладно, да, признаю. Я не буду ничего искать, пока ты не захочешь этого, — заметив, что улыбка бывшего пленного стала в разы дружелюбнее, Итан расслабился. — В любом случае, мне самому пора представиться, пока ты не взял за привычку оскорблять меня под прикрытием обращений.

— В этом нет необходимости, я знаю, как тебя зовут, Итан, — отодвинутое на задний план напряжение вернулось с большей силой, но мужчина напротив поспешил объясниться. — Рассказы о тебе доходили даже до меня. Ты очень известен в узких кругах, и я не мог не узнать о тебе — весь Синдикат гудел как улей, когда Соломон вышел на тебя. Он _охотился_ за тобой, если ты понимаешь о чём я, — он дёрнул бровями и насмешливо фыркнул, после чего протянул. — Ну и, кроме того…

— Что? — Итан сжал руки в кулаки в ожидании.

— …голосовой ассистент назвал твоё имя на входе, — незнакомец указал большим пальцем на переключатель позади себя и снова фыркнул, когда агент перед ним вновь расслабился и откинулся на спинку дивана. В следующий миг перед Итаном оказалась протянутая для рукопожатия рука. — Я Бенджамин.

Для человека, что провёл под землёй девятнадцать лет, рука у него оказалась на удивление сильной.


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Итан и Бенджамин готовятся покинуть Лондон.

На разработку плана ушли оставшиеся до утра часы. Пока Итан сверял некоторую полученную информацию о Синдикате и Лейне на той основе баз данных, к которым у него был доступ, Бенджамин сидел на полюбившемся ему месте на подоконнике и выглядывал на улицу. Музыка на фоне умиротворяла, но казалась Итану точно такой же, как и часы до этого, хотя совсем недавно выскочившее в углу экрана уведомление сообщило о смене произведения. Хант, в отличие от своего вынужденного напарника, в опере не разбирался, и уже потерял связь между «Тоской» и ещё чем-то на «т».

Разобравшись с условностями, они проанализировали сложившуюся ситуацию. Они сбежали от Синдиката, что добавит им проблем с преследованием как минимум на территории Лондона, но главной загвоздкой было новое состояние Итана. Теперь все его действия были не согласованы с правительством, и за ним началась настоящая охота: выходило преследование с обеих сторон. Долго оставаться в безопасной квартире они не могли — все убежища Лондона будут проверены ЦРУ в первую очередь.

По общим расчетам им оставалось меньше суток чтобы покинуть страну. О США и речи идти не могло, а неосведомлённость о будущих планах Соломона Лейна привела к тому, что полететь они могли куда угодно.

— Могу я выбрать? — осторожно спросил Бенджамин, когда они работали над этой частью плана. Итан оторвался от перевязки собственных рёбер и молча вскинул брови, и бывший пленный несколько смущённо зажестикулировал. — Я подумал, раз нам не принципиально, где прятаться первое время, то, возможно, я мог бы предложить пару вариантов. Если ты не против, разумеется, я не настаиваю! Просто спросил.

— Зачем тебе это? — Итан заклеил край бинта и принялся растирать мазь от ушибов на очередном синяке.

— Ну, я давно не видел мир, знаешь. Грезил о-

— Я не об этом, — перебил его Итан, как это раньше делал Бенджамин, но удовлетворения от такой мелочной мести не почувствовал — наоборот, вид смутившегося от прерывания мужчины заставил живот Ханта на мгновение сжаться. — Зачем тебе идти со мной? Ты теперь свободен. Я дам тебе деньги и новые документы, и лети куда сам хочешь, никто тебя не найдет.

Бенджамин молча смотрел на Итана несколько секунд, и по его лицу не было ясно, о чем он думал. Между бровей залегла глубокая складка, показавшаяся на мгновение агенту слишком инородной и неправильной. Он помнил, с каким восторгом Бенджамин смотрел на мир, которого не видел девятнадцать лет, и совесть сжала его голову в тиски. Итан не мог подвергать этого мужчину опасности, втягивать в свой конфликт с ЦРУ и просить о помощи с Синдикатом, от которого тот натерпелся столько, что до конца жизни хватит. Итан не мог позволить, чтобы по его ошибке Синдикат вновь поймал его — или даже убил.

Он уже помог достаточно, чтобы Хант отпустил его жить спокойно — туда, где будет много солнца и никакого запаха плесени.

Не сразу Итан заметил, как Бенджамин обхватил длинные волосы и сдвинул их назад, после чего опустил воротник серой спортивной куртки, под которым бугристым розовато-белесым обручем чужую шею обвивал шрам от ошейника. В свое время шея была стёрта в кровь, но спустя годы загрубела и приобрела характерный след, который теперь ни с чем не спутаешь.

— Я не свободен, Итан. Я не могу сбежать и пытаться делать вид, что этих двадцати лет не было, потому что напоминание о них будет душить меня каждый раз, когда я посмотрю в зеркало, — он отпустил свои волосы и воротник, пряча шрам от сочувствующего взгляда Итана. Эмоции на лице Бенджамина, наконец, сложились в злость и уверенность. — И я никогда не почувствую себя по-настоящему свободным, пока собственными руками не засажу Соломона мать его Лейна за решётку, чтобы хотя бы в конце своей жалкой жизни он почувствовал то, через что по его воле прошёл я. Ты хочешь того же, что и я — поймать его, и я сделаю всё, чтобы помочь тебе с этим. Так что заканчивай делать вид, что тебе есть дело до моего состояния, и прими мою чёртову помощь, Итан, потому что один ты не справишься.

Теперь уже молчал Итан, не ожидавший такого напора. Секунд десять он вглядывался в потемневшие синие глаза бывшего пленного, после чего примирительно вскинул руки и кивнул.

— Ладно. Хорошо.

— Хорошо, — кивнул в ответ Бенджамин и заметно расслабился, откинувшись на окно. Складка между бровей пропала, и Итан, наконец, вдохнул спокойно, невольно задержав дыхание на время чужого монолога. — Так куда полетим?

Итан вспомнил, что до срыва своего _напарника_ обрабатывал свои ушибы и забыл о сжатом в руке тюбике с мазью. Отложив его в аптечку, он повернул к Бенджамину ноутбук с открытым сайтом доступных рейсов из Лондона и принялся искать им обоим новую одежду — следующим шагом в их плане был поход в магазин.

Прежде чем Итан вышел из гостиной, чтобы переодеться, он обернулся к изучающему сайты мужчине.

— И чтобы ты знал, Бенджамин, — сказал Хант тихо, но настойчиво, привлекая к себе внимание, — мне есть дело. Мы теперь команда.

Ещё с минуту Бенджамин смотрел на проход, в котором скрылся Итан.

***

Ближайший Теско* находился в пяти минутах ходьбы от их убежища. Несмотря на предложения Итана воспользоваться ножницами и душем, Бенджамин только завязал спутанные волосы в хвост и накинул на голову капюшон найденной Хантом тёмной толстовки.

— Я приведу себя в порядок позже, не хочу сейчас тратить время, — пояснил он, и Итан не стал спорить, хотя не понимал, в чём была проблема с временем, ведь сам он легко мог подождать. Спрашивать, впрочем, не стал — потом так потом, не ему решать.

Дождавшись открытия Теско, Итан предусмотрительно взял корзину для продуктов и осмотрелся. Этот магазин был небольшим, и продуктов им нужно было по минимуму, однако, оглядываясь на зачарованного видом заурядного супермаркета Бенджамина, он не был уверен в своем выборе. Можно было спросить, что его напарник хотел бы купить, но это казалось Итану слишком прямолинейным и непрактичным. Нужно было действовать тоньше.

— Веришь, нет, а я соскучился по этому. Всё такое обычное, но в то же время совсем другое… Хотя прости, я это уже говорил, — капюшон и борода помогали скрыть широкую улыбку, что было даже к лучшему. Пускай Итан и чувствовал нечто сродни облегчению, когда Бенджамин был счастлив, странно поглядывающий на них продавец мог принять их за наркоманов — помятый вид обоих более чем располагал. — Интересно, Space Raiders** ещё есть в продаже?

— Я не знаю что это, так что сходи проверь, — пожал плечами Хант, закинув в корзину несколько огурцов. — Бери что хочешь, денег у нас достаточно.

— Что хочу? — Бенджамин сглотнул и неуверенно осмотрелся, незаметно для себя приложив ладонь к животу и сжав ткань толстовки. Итан так и не понял, почему его энтузиазм моментально пропал, но прежде чем он успел спросить, его напарник кивнул и спрятал руки в карманах. — Хорошо, я понял. Что хочу…

Задумчиво повторяя одно и то же себе под нос, Бенджамин отошёл от Итана в глубь магазина. Пока тот выбирал продукты себе по душе — Хант был готов смириться с любой вредной гадостью в своем списке покупок, — он целенаправленно проходил мимо стеллажей и брал то, из чего можно будет приготовить полезный и питательный обед. Выбор пал на простую зелёную нарезку с рисом и мясом, но с последним уже возникли проблемы: о главной части обеда Итан хотел посоветоваться с Бенджамином.

Скорее почувствовав, чем заметив его приближение, агент обернулся и подставил корзину для ожидаемой кучи самых разных вещей, но к набранным Итаном продуктам присоединилась только упомянутая раньше пачка оказавшихся чипсами Space Raiders и Twix. Вопрос о мясе застрял у Итана в горле.

— И всё? — спросил он вместо этого, глядя за тем, как бывший пленник щёлкает костяшками пальцев от напряжения.

— Будь моя воля, я бы попробовал здесь всё, но мы этого сделать не можем, поэтому… поэтому я решил ограничиться малым. Не хочу набирать много, у меня ещё будет возможность, — сказал Бенджамин с неуверенной улыбкой, словно ждал одобрения, после чего спохватился и зачастил. — Ты только не подумай, я не хочу казаться нахлебником и отработаю все затраты, я же обещал помочь. Я умный, вроде как, с техникой на «ты» — да, надо привыкнуть к новым технологиям, но я быстро адаптируюсь, всё-

— Бенджамин! — влез посреди монолога Итан, для умиротворения замолчавшего мужчины положив свободную руку ему на плечо. — Я это знаю, тебе не нужно об этом беспокоиться. Сколько это всё стоит, фунт? Это мелочь!

— Вообще-то, восемьдесят пять пенсов…

— Ты действительно это посчитал?

— …да, я это посчитал.

Итан вздохнул. Он надеялся, что в будущем Бенджамин не будет чувствовать такого стеснения, и отчасти даже понимал, почему для него это тяжело. Столько лет взаперти даром не проходят.

— Я не могу выбрать мясо на обед, — вернулся к своей первоначальной мысли Хант, решив закрыть тему до поры до времени. Бенджамин заинтересованно моргнул и посмотрел через плечо Итана в холодильник с мясом. — Хочешь курицу или индейку? Мне без разницы.

Мужчина задумчиво хмыкнул, выдохнув Итану прямо на ухо, отчего тот слегка дёрнулся в сторону и коснулся потеплевшего уха, прикрыв это желанием заправить выбившиеся пряди.

— Думаю, курицу, — не заметивший телодвижений Ханта Бенджамин вытащил из холодильника куриное филе и положил в корзину, после чего привычно качнулся с пятки на носок. — Что теперь?

— Рис, — вспомнил Итан свой мысленный список, после чего прочистил горло и пошёл дальше. Его напарник последовал за ним, слегка отставая и с немым восторгом осматривая ряды консервов и пёстрых коробок сухих завтраков.

Пока Итан оплачивал немногочисленные покупки и складывал их в пакет, он краем глаза поглядывал на Бенджамина, застывшего у стойки с каталогами и бесплатными буклетами. Стоило привыкнуть к тому, что его внимание привлекали даже самые обыденные вещи, но Итан не был уверен, что смотреть на это станет хоть сколько-нибудь легче.

— Нашёл что-то интересное? — Хант вытащил одну продолговатую брошюру и осмотрел её со всех сторон, но кроме безвкусного сочетания синего и зелёного цветов с летящим над тропическим островом самолётом он ничего не увидел. Его напарник весело хмыкнул и показал на апрельский выпуск какого-то журнала с забавным морковным тортом на обложке.

— Однажды один охранник по рассеянности забыл у меня в камере каталог. Такой же магазинный, со скидками на месяц, — взяв журнал со стойки, Бенджамин не вчитываясь начал листать глянцевые страницы. Между товарами с заниженными ценниками мелькали строчки статей и разнообразные фотографии от городов до квартир с типично рекламными счастливыми семьями. — Это была середина декабря, и выпуск того каталога был приурочен к Рождеству. Там везде были нарисованы эти ёлочки, гирлянды, снежинки и Санты… Наверно, тот парень выбирал подарки семье — я не спрашивал.

Бенджамин усмехнулся и, снова осмотрев обложку, отложил каталог обратно. По его блуждающему пустому взгляду Итан понял, что мысленно он снова был в своей тюрьме.

— У меня не могло быть ничего из «внешнего мира» без разрешения Соломона, поэтому, когда охранник спохватился, он вернулся обратно злой как чёрт. Будто я виноват, что у него ветер в голове. Я не мог оставить этот каталог себе, но… об одной страничке никто бы не узнал, — повернувшись к своему собеседнику, бывший пленник подмигнул ему и указал на скобы, удерживающие страницы вместе. От его неуместно мягкого выражения лица Итану почти что стало дурно. — Охранника не было минут десять, и мне хватило этого, чтобы разжать скобы, вытащить лист из середины и вернуть всё как было — он даже не заметил разницы.

— Что там было? — поинтересовался Итан, когда замолчавший Бенджамин вышел из магазина. Тот обернулся к нему и хихикнул, когда осмыслил вопрос.

— С одной стороны там был такой красивый нарисованный разворот с мальчиком, собакой и снеговиком. Они играли на улице, и большую часть листа занимали разные лекарства от простуды. «Не позволяйте сезонному чиханию и шмыганью носом встать на пути праздничного веселья и игр», — процитировал он кусок из статьи и выразительно шмыгнул — небо только начинало светлеть, и апрельское утро в Лондоне выдалось прохладным. Поняв намёк, Итан повёл напарника обратно в убежище. — А с другой было пособие по упаковке подарков и постер фильма, который должен был выйти в следующем году. Этот фильм… Чёрт возьми, даже не сиди я в неволе, я бы хотел посмотреть его не менее сильно!

— Что это за фильм? — Итан сам не заметил, как заулыбался, когда чужие глаза моментально загорелись энтузиазмом.

— Стартрек! Ты когда-нибудь смотрел сериал? Хотя, боже, о чём это я, ты не похож на того, кто стал бы, — Бенджамин закатил глаза на свои же слова, а Хант не почувствовал ожидаемого укола обиды — его напарник был абсолютно прав, и это начинало забавлять Итана.

В конце концов, если бы Бенджамин хотел его задеть, он бы это понял.

***

Обед, который по времени можно было назвать ранним завтраком, Итан приготовил в рекордно короткие сроки. Пока варился рис с курицей, он накромсал листья салата с зелёным луком и огурцами, после чего вытащил из холодильника яблоко, съел чуть ли не целиком и выбросил крошечный огрызок в мусорку. Да, аппетит перед едой портить не стоило, но он не ел уже больше суток и хотел скрасить ожидание.

Заглянув в гостиную, Хант обнаружил Бенджамина на его излюбленном месте, только на этот раз он был не в старом спортивном костюме, а в толстовке и пледе, которым накрыл колени. Свет в комнате был выключен, и единственным источником освещения стало занятое мужчиной окно.

На улице начал зарождаться рассвет, и Бенджамин наблюдал восходом солнца практически не мигая, приникнув лицом к стеклу. Итан видел, как напротив чужого прямого носа запотевало окно, а торчащие из-под капюшона волосы золотились первыми лучами. Казавшееся угловатым в свете уличных фонарей лицо теперь смягчилось, внешне омолодив бывшего пленного лет на десять — теперь Итан начинал верить, что они были почти ровесниками, хотя растрёпанная борода всё ещё вызывала сомнения.

Когда Бенджамин перевёл блестящий взгляд на Итана — буквально на короткое мгновение, которое можно было списать на игру света, — тот невольно задержал дыхание и вцепился в дверной косяк. Исподтишка наблюдая за ним, Итан потерял счёт времени, и теперь наверняка выглядел странно, но вид Бенджамина, сквозящего молчаливой радостной тоской в утреннем свете, вызвал в нём прилив необъяснимой лёгкости. Редко когда Итану доводилось испытывать подобное, и он до конца не мог понять, что это было: в какой-то момент его глаза укололо, а в животе поднялось облако бабочек, что стремительно забивало и расширяло лёгкие. Хотелось смеяться и плакать, срочно сделать что-то и замереть на месте, полностью погружаясь в момент перехватывающего дыхание чувства полёта. Словно в свободном падении, зная, что он никогда не достигнет земли — а значит не разобьётся.

В последний раз, когда он чувствовал нечто схожее, рядом с ним была Джулия, и Итан не хотел дальше думать об этом.

Отпустив свои колени, Бенджамин жестом подозвал Итана ближе, и пока тот осторожно подходил, словно боясь спугнуть видение, тихо зашуршал фольгой. Когда Итан присел на свободный край подоконника, бывший пленный протянул ему одну палочку Twix, а вторую, в упаковке, оставил себе, глубоко вдыхая запах молочного шоколада и карамели. От удовольствия чужие глаза на пару секунд закрылись, после чего он снова вернул свое внимание рассвету.

— Раз в год на Рождество Соломон делал мне подарок, — голос Бенджамина звучал едва слышно, но откусивший часть своей палочки Итан моментально обратился в слух, чтобы ничего не упустить. — Он приносил мне Twix, но отдавал его не целиком, а только половину. Вторую он ел сам, говоря, что в Рождество принято делиться со своими друзьями.

Глаза Итана расширились после его слов, а сжатая в пальцах шоколадная палочка начала таять от тепла рук Ханта. Перехватив ее удобнее, чтобы не перепачкаться, он хотел было что-то сказать, но внезапно с кухни раздался громкий треск — зазвенел поставленный для варки таймер. Наблюдая за возникшей на лице Итана нерешительностью, Бенджамин легко улыбнулся и завернул свою палочку обратно в упаковку.

— Съем после обеда, не хочу портить аппетит.

Итан кивнул и спешно поднялся с подоконника, чтобы выключить непрекращающийся назойливый треск. На секунду задержавшись в дверях, он обернулся на продолжившего смотреть за ним Бенджамина — от того волшебного момента остались разве что блестящие, невероятно глубокие в утреннем свете глаза. Практически вылетев из гостиной, Хант выключил таймер и плиту, после чего начал готовить приготовленную еду к сервировке. Примерно через минуту из ванной донёсся приглушённый шум бегущей воды, и Итан задумчиво уставился на выход из кухни — похоже теперь Бенджамин решил-таки воспользоваться душем, что до этого откладывал.

На фоне шумящей воды звон тарелки о стол казался слишком громким, но Итан не обратил на это внимания, чувствуя, как быстро забилось о рёбра сердце. Теперь он понял, почему бывший пленный не хотел занять ванну раньше.

Он боялся пропустить рассвет.

***

Опережая Бенджамина, на кухню ворвалось тепло пахнущего дешевым мятным шампунем пара. По внутреннему ощущению Итана на водные процедуры тот потратил минут тридцать, десять из которых ушли, видимо, на стрижку и бритьё — примерно столько не было слышно бегущей воды. В это время Хант принёс ноутбук на кухню и съел треть своего обеда, пока просматривал отмеченный перед походом в магазин рейс. Самолёт из Лондона в Стамбул должен был вылететь в 11 вечера, и у них было достаточно времени, чтобы поесть и отоспаться перед полётом.

После покупки билетов на поддельные документы Итан успел скачать на ноутбук несколько важных вещей, когда Бенджамин закончил приводить себя в порядок и, одетый, вышел на кухню, шлёпая босыми ногами по плитке.

— Я решил сильно не задерживаться, а то еда остынет, хотя Господь всемогущий, знал бы ты, как я не хотел выходить оттуда. Мне кажется, я смыл и состриг несколько килограмм, — Бенджамин приглушённо хохотнул, после чего посмотрел на Итана и вскинул брови. — Что?

«Мне пора перестать так реагировать», — мысленно пнул себя Хант, выдавив из себя дружелюбную улыбку и закусив щёку. Теперь, если не обращать внимания на седину в коротко подстриженных волосах, Бенджамин окончательно убедил Итана в том, что был моложе него — во многом благодаря отсутствию бороды.

— Выглядишь хорошо… в смысле, лучше! — поспешил исправиться Итан, после чего поджал губы и подтолкнул к мужчине тарелку с обедом. Весело фыркнув и бросив дружелюбное «спасибо», Бенджамин уселся напротив, и Хант воспользовался этим, чтобы спрятать лицо за экраном ноутбука. — Почему ты выбрал Стамбул?

Итан не торопил с ответом, иногда поглядывая на рассматривающего тарелку Бенджамина: тот, за полминуты насмотревшись на кусок варёной курицы с рисом и соусом, спешно схватил со стола вилку и нож, после чего отрезал кусок филе и покрутил перед собой, любуясь игрой света на покрытом соусом кусочке. Такого удовольствия, с которым он взял мясо в рот, Итан прежде никогда не видел.

Встретившись с благодарным взглядом Бенджамина, Хант улыбнулся ему в ответ и сам откусил немного от своей курицы. Закончили есть они примерно в одно и то же время — бывший пленный управился чуть быстрее, а потом, дождавшись Итана, подхватил обе тарелки со столовыми приборами и понёс их в раковину.

— Я рассчитывал рейс, исходя из нескольких факторов. Первый — нам необходимо убраться из Лондона как можно скорее, предпочтительнее всего до конца этого дня. Второй — это не может быть дневной рейс, так как мы будем отсыпаться, а в Хитроу возможно усиленное наблюдение, — отложив вымытую посуду на стойку для сушки, Бенджамин вернулся за стол и вытащил из кармана завёрнутый Twix, беспечно начав жевать и жестикулировать. — Будь у меня возможность, я бы, конечно, сделал выбор наименее предсказуемым, но запутать следы и поиграть в вероятности мы ещё успеем. Помимо Стамбула там были рейсы в Ирландию и Мексику, но лететь в Северную Америку сейчас чревато, а Ирландия прямо у нас под боком. Конечно, Дублин потрясающий город, хотя… я могу и ошибаться. Для того, кто бывал там так часто, я помню его слишком плохо.

— Пофему? — спросил Хант с набитым своей половиной сладости ртом, вызвав у Бенджамина неожиданный смешок. Бывший пленный достал из холодильника две небольшие упаковки с соком и протянул одну Итану, чтобы тот запил печенье с шоколадом.

— Потому что, друг мой, настоящие ценители приезжают в Дублин не любоваться местными красотами. Мы приезжаем в пабы!

— Подожди, то есть ты хочешь сказать, что по факту ездил в другую страну только для того, чтобы пить? — в ответ Итану Бенджамин громко сюрпнул соком и кивнул.

— По долгу службы мне приходилось ездить в Дублин едва ли не каждый месяц, и на работе город осмотреть… проблематично. Ну, а потом ты освобождаешься, на улице уже вечер, и из всех развлечений тебе доступны только пабы — не так уж плохо, если подумать. Несколько пинт, и тебе уже до колокольни, как там выглядит этот город. Поначалу я вообще забывал, что нахожусь в Дублине, а не Лондоне.

— А ты…

— Британская разведка, — пожал плечами Бенджамин, словно это ничего не значило. — Скажи честно, ты пытался что-то нарыть на меня?

Итан чисто инстинктивно перевел взгляд с собеседника на экран ноутбука, будто бы искал подтверждения своей честности. Как он и обещал, он не пытался искать, однако сказать, что ему этого не хотелось, он тоже не мог.

— Нет, я интересовался только Синдикатом, — ответил ему правду Хант, и спустя пару секунд Бенджамин с улыбкой кивнул ему — он поверил.

— Рад, что ты не тратил время зря.

— О чём ты?

— Как думаешь, много ли информации найдётся о человеке, что по воле «страшнейшего террориста современности» оказался отрезан от мира на двадцать лет? — Бенджамин помрачнел, согнувшись над столом и подавшись чуть вперёд, а его глаза напомнили Итану лондонское небо после захода солнца. — Никто не искал меня, потому что-

— Он стёр всё о тебе, — закончил его мысль Итан, и на мгновение почувствовал, как холодок пробежался по его спине.

— Мало кто придаст значение, что из технического отдела пропал один несуразный раздолбай, пускай я и был умнее любого другого сотрудника, — задумчиво постучав уголком коробочки от сока по столу, бывший пленный метким броском отправил её в мусорное ведро. — Соломон удалил меня из истории, стёр любые упоминания обо мне везде, где только можно. Единицы, что знали меня лично, могли бы обратить на это внимание, но что можно сделать, если вместе со мной пропали и все данные обо мне? Имя, прописка, колледж, где я учился, даже мой родильный дом. «Простите, господин министр, мой коллега по отделу неожиданно исчез, как и любая информация о нём, но поверьте, он был, я не сумасшедший!» Да уж, по крайней мере эйчарам не пришлось париться с увольнением…

— Получается, сейчас я сижу перед человеком, которого не существует, — Итан для уверенности осмотрел собеседника с головы до пояса — ноги, к сожалению, скрывались под столом, и убедился в его существовании Хант только наполовину.

— Получается, что так, — легко ответил ему Бенджамин, хотя Итан явно не спрашивал его, а утверждал факт. — К слову, без какого-либо фундамента начинать новую жизнь довольно сложно. Как я должен убеждать квартирных хозяек, что мне можно доверить жильё? И пустят ли меня на рейс? Я же теперь это, persona non sum! Или как это правильно?..

Тихий, но чистый смех Бенджамина помог упасть камню с сердца Итана — он относился к этому с лёгкостью и не сильно переживал о статусе «несуществующей персоны», а значит и Ханту не о чем беспокоиться.

— Что-то я заболтался. На улице уже совсем светло, а мы ещё не спим — не порядок! — кинув весь оставшийся после их своеобразного десерта мусор в ведро, техник махнул рукой в сторону недо-спальни. — Возьми кровать себе, я посплю на диване.

— Ты уверен? Я могу-

— Да! — резко прервал его Бенджамин, после чего вымученно улыбнулся в ответ нахмурившемуся Итану. — Помнишь? Забей на вежливость, мне хватит и дивана. К тому же ты весь побитый, матрас тебе нужнее, Итан.

— Ладно, тогда поставь будильник на 6 вечера, если я не проснусь раньше, — Итан вручил Бенджамину подушку и указал на лежащий у дивана планшет. Автоматически прижав подушку к груди обеими руками, он кивнул Ханту и направился в гостиную, а Итан, помявшись в дверях своей спальной каморки и подержавшись за рёбра, залез внутрь. Ему следовало отоспаться.

***

Хитроу был одним из таких мест, где людей было много несмотря ни на что. Они рассредоточивались по всему зданию огромного аэропорта в ожидании своих рейсов, и время от времени к ним присоединялись толпы тех, кто только что прилетел в Лондон. Постоянная текучка живой массы делала это место неплохим для игры в прятки с правительством или террористами — если знать, как прятаться.

Итан в очередной раз повернулся к обнимавшему свой багаж Бенджамину и мысленно похвалил их обоих: маскировку они выбрали что надо. Его напарник выбрал себе расстегнутую клетчатую рубашку с короткими рукавами, футболкой и платком на шею, дополнив образ глуповатого туриста очками и соломенной федорой, а сам Хант надел кепку и походного вида рубашку цвета хаки с множеством карманов. Посмотреть со стороны, так выглядели они как идиоты, и это было превосходно.

Несколько раз, Итан был готов поклясться, он замечал в толпе тех, кто мог выслеживать их. За годы службы его глаз был намётан выявлять «своих» среди гражданских, и даже если в этот момент они не были «своими», факт оставался фактом — их нелепая маскировка работала.

Удовлетворившись видом очередного не заметившего их остолопа, агент задумчиво постучал пальцами по обратной стороне планшета и в очередной раз пробежался взглядом по маршруту от стамбульского аэропорта до выбранного им тамошнего убежища. Дорогу он уже запомнил, и повторил путь чисто от скуки — в ожидании посадки на рейс прошло уже больше часа. Дёргающий ногой Бенджамин, похоже, был с ним согласен.

— Долго там ещё? — спросил тот, хотя сидел лицом к табло с расписанием посадок. До их самолёта было около двадцати минут, но пустить на борт их могли чуть раньше.

— Не думаю, — Итан почесал покрытую двухдневной щетиной щеку и снова посмотрел на напарника, который явно нервничал и чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Нужно было как-то отвлечь его. — Ты сказал, что грезил о чём-то. Когда предлагал выбрать место, я тебя перебил тогда. Мне жаль. Расскажешь, что это было?

— Не проблема, я знаю, как это выглядело со стороны, — Бенджамин фыркнул и подоткнул свою сумку под подбородок. — И честно — сам не знаю. Обычно я начинаю молоть чушь, когда волнуюсь, и мысли не поспевают за словами.

— Но всё же, куда бы ты полетел, если бы не всё это? Весь мир открыт, надо только выбрать, — вторя своим словам, Итан поднял взгляд на множество экранов с самыми разными рейсами во все части света. Последовавший его примеру Бенджамин улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею. Может, рванул бы в Элэй, чтобы погрузиться в творческий трип с головой, а потом передознуться и ловить шизуху до конца жизни, а может, отправился бы в кругосветку на поиски чего-то неуловимого. Или, возможно, поехал бы в Вашингтон и попытал счастье с ОМН — у меня были такие мысли раньше, до тюрьмы, — бывший пленный нервно облизнул губы и улыбнулся Итану. — Или объездил бы на старой тачке каждую забытую богом деревеньку в Британии, в каждой выпивая по пинте и заводя друзей на одну ночь, чтобы потом, когда я наконец вернусь домой, все сотни их разных лиц слились в одно, помутнённое алкогольным туманом, и я вспоминал об этом странном многоликом друге как о лучшем человеке в своей жизни — и чтобы он обязательно звал меня Бенджи, как это делали родители.

— Бенджи? — с улыбкой переспросил Хант, мысленно с лёгкостью накладывая этот вариант имени на образ своего напарника. Это подходило ему куда больше громоздкого и серьёзного «Бенджамин». — Звучит очаровательно.

— Можешь звать меня так, если нравится, я более чем не против. «Бенджи» меня зовут только классные парни, которые мне по душе, — подмигнув усмехнувшемуся Итану, он поднялся с места и мотнул головой в сторону посадочной полосы. — Пойдем, думаю уже пора.

— Хорошо-хорошо, как скажешь, Бенджи, — ответил ему вставший с кряхтением агент, и они разделили веселую улыбку на двоих.

Однако при посадке в самолёт возникли непредвиденные проблемы, о которых Итан догадался только в тот момент, когда они уже оказались внутри. Решив закинуть сумки в багажный отсек, он обнаружил, что Бенджи вцепился в свою кладь мертвой хваткой и заметно побледнел, загнанно осматривая протискивающихся мимо них пассажиров. На сморщившемся лбу выступила испарина.

— Ты что, летать боишься? — тихо спросил у него Итан, отобрав, наконец, сумку и засунув её наверх, оставив себе только ноутбук, наушники и пачку Space Raiders. Бенджи в ответ посмотрел на него, как на дурака.

— Конечно нет, я постоянно летал раньше! Я просто-

— У вам какие-то проблемы, господа? — за плечом так и стоящего между рядами Итана возникла стюардесса, и Бенджи вжался в спинку своего кресла с натянутой кривой улыбкой.

— Нет, спасибо, все в порядке, просто мой… — Хант на секунду запнулся, спешно придумывая правдоподобную легенду, — жених боится самолётов, это его первый полёт. Он скоро привыкнет.

Когда с кисло-улыбчивой миной напарник Итана кивнул стюардессе, та дружелюбно улыбнулась в ответ.

— Тогда на всякий случай в кармане перед Вами есть пакеты, сэр. Если вам что-то понадобится, господа, то нажмите синюю кнопку на панели сверху.

Вежливо поблагодарив ушедшую стюардессу, Итан сел на своё место и столкнулся с недовольно-запуганным взглядом тёмно-голубых глаз.

— Понимаю, что ты сказал это чтобы она отвязалась, но я не боюсь летать, здесь просто слишком тесно, — Бенджи поправил прикрывающий шрам платок и уставился на ремень безопасности, старательно избегая взгляда понявшего всё Итана. Заставив себя пристегнуться, он просидел молча до конца инструктажа перед полётом, после чего указал на ноутбук в чужих руках. В его голосе Итан отчётливо слышал, как ему было дискомфортно. — И над чем ты собрался работать прямо в самолёте?

— Это не для работы, — коротко ответил Хант и, когда самолёт наконец взлетел, включил ноутбук. — Я просто подумал, что эти четыре часа можно как-то занять.

Воткнув в нужный разъём наушники, он протянул один напарнику, а другой воткнул себе в ухо. Когда недоверчиво поглядывавший на него Бенджи принял наушник и повторил его действие, Итан с хитрой улыбкой открыл непонятный файл. Всплывший на экране логотип Paramount сперва поставил бывшего пленного в тупик, а потом его глаза расширились в осознании.

— Этого не может быть, — он недоверчиво качнул головой, неотрывно наблюдая за логотипом с роботом.

— Почему нет? — Итан положил голову на ладонь, уперев локоть в подлокотник, и спрятал расплывшуюся на лице улыбку. Лицо Бенджи становилось всё яснее, и на место паники пришёл немой восторг.

— Ты скачал грёбаный Стартрек на рабочий ноут, — сказал Бенджи так, словно не смотрел с горящими глазами на появляющийся в кадре космический корабль. Не зная, чем занять руки, техник схватился за пачку чипсов.

Очередной приступ бабочек в животе Итан списал на взлёт самолёта и перепады давления.

— А ты на нём слушал оперу, — отразил не-обвинение агент, с не меньшим интересом всматриваясь в происходящее на экране. Он и не помнил, когда в последний раз смотрел какие бы то ни было фильмы помимо тех коротких записей с условиями его миссий, и спецэффекты начинали казаться ему до невозможного реалистичными.

Возможно, когда вся эта история с Синдикатом и прятками от властей закончится, ему нужно будет выделить немного свободного времени на другие фильмы — может быть даже с Бенджи, если тот захочет. Похоже, что несмотря на двадцать лет отрыва от цивилизации, он разбирался в кинематографе куда больше Итана, и это могло бы быть неплохим поводом для такого отдыха. Но загадывать наперёд — глупая затея, ведь никто из них не знал, чем всё может обернуться. У них было ещё много дел, а конечная цель казалась недосягаемой.

Их борьба с Синдикатом только началась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Теско — самая большая сеть магазинов в Британии, сродни нашим Пятёрочкам и Магнитам.  
> **Space Raiders — прикольные чипсы, которые по структуре похожи на Читос и выглядят как головы инопланетян. Выпускаются в Британии с 1987 года.
> 
> my ko-fi https://ko-fi.com/fgrave


End file.
